1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to overhead electrical distribution systems, and, more particularly, to an overhead lighting splitter system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting fixtures are often hard-wired by an electrician requiring considerable skill and labor. For example, lighting fixtures for an industrial environment are connected individually to junction boxes and electrically connected to wiring therein. Lighting fixtures that are thus wired may be connected to a particular phase of electricity, which can be determined by removing a portion of a lighting fixture or plate on a junction box to determine which circuit the lighting fixture is wired to.
Some lighting systems utilize converter adaptors to plug into connectors to thereby switch electrical systems to different phases. These require the use of stacked plug/connectors and in some instances up to five such connectors are utilized. This increases the possibility of poor electrical connections within the stacked connector plug assemblies.
Other solutions include the use of plugs which will mate only with selected receptacles, thereby preventing incorrect connections. While preventing incorrect connections a substantial number of plugs and receptacles are then required to be held in inventory. Regardless of the electrical solution used, an operator must closely inspect the connection to be able to determine the circuit to which a lamp is attached.
What is needed in the art is a system for which a branch circuit determination can be made some distance away from the actual connection.